An Unhealthy Obsession
by HollowNeko
Summary: Most would call the things they do a strange obsession, they would like to call it more of a great liking toward something. But saying it's just a 'liking' is a great understatement.


Some would could this an obsession, but neither of them would say that. No. Touko and Nagito would call it something more along the lines of a 'liking' toward something a lot. But to others, the word 'liking' is a huge understatement.

Touko watched Byakuya from a distance in the library, hiding behind a bookcase. He comes here everyday from 11 am to 4 pm. He would read classic novels, mysteries, historical fiction, most by the same groups of authors. He would only read one book topic a day. From time to time, he would even take notes down for observations. He would reread a certain paragraph after he wrote something down before he continued. She knew. She knew every last detail he did in the library.

_**They call it creeping, I say loving, it's the only way for me**_

_**Filling out papers, signing waivers but I stay outside his reach**_

His father is the owner of the Togami Corporation. His mother was one of the many wives that his father has had. Byakuya managed to become one of the youngest to ever become heir to the name, all his other brothers and sisters were exiled. He had many butlers and maids, the closest one being name Aloysius Pennyworth who shows great respect to his young master, as he would always call him. Yes, she knew his life prior to the current events. She must know all about her, 'whiter knight.'

_**I name your mother and your father and the first pet that you keep**_

_**I know your favorite place to dine at when your check comes in each week**_

In the school, every was made to have their own responsibilities. Such as feeding ourselves, entertaining ourselves, and washing out clothes and sheets. Touko knew that Byakuya would only eat the finest meals in the kitchen. No instant ramen, no microwaveable meal. No, none of that would fit his taste. He would not wash his clothes with the others. So every Sunday at seven in the morning, he would clean his clothes with a warm/cold setting, half a cup of soap and a third cup of softener. He would always bring a book with him, a biography on famous leaders, each week was a different person, never one repeated. She knew everything about him as she watched him from afar.

_**I know you do your wash on Sundays and you separate your whites**_

_**and that your car needs a new tire 'cos last week I laid those spikes**_

The stories that she had written about the two, all the pictures she had taken. One everyday. She would always write side notes on the back of every picture with the dates.

_**I've got a million polaroids with all the dates penned in red ink**_

People wonder why she would take those insults he throws at her, but she didn't see it that way. Just some lover quarrel and him looking out for her. His voice alone soothed her, even if it may be nothing but insults, she loved just the sound of it.

_**I sneak a walkie-talky in your room to listen to you sleep...**_

Even since he first saw Hajime, he knew there was a connection between the two. He knew from first glance, that there was something special about Hajime. Having that special feeling, he could never look away, always wanting to get closer and closer toward the boy, even proceeding to do so. Hajime was the only student here that even gave him the time of day, trying to understand his way of thinking. That's way Nagito know that this should be something Hajime wouldn't mind, out of everyone here he should understand why he's doing this!

_**Some call it stalking, I say walking just extremely close behind**_

_**I'm sure if I sat down and asked you, well you really wouldn't mind...**_

Everytime Hajime talks to him, he can't help but look into those green eyes, noticing every detail to it. Like how they shine in the light, or that one line that crosses his pupils. Full eye contact, staring deep within them. It drives him mad. Insane. All to a point where when he's on his nightly strolls he would pass Hajime's cabin and in the window, the thankfully uncovered window, laid Hajime. Eyes closed, chest slowly rising and falling, all bundle up in his blanket. How he looked when he's sleeping, Nagito would come night after night just to watch his peaceful face.

_**You've got those eyes that drive me crazy, and I've got eyes to watch you sleep**_

_**I brought a pack lunch and some coffee for my stakeout in your tree... outside your house..**_

He was careful when doing such actions, he wasn't an idiot. He hide where no one out could see him, careful not to make any sound so he wouldn't disturb Hajime, then turned so he kept an eye on the brunet as he slept peacefully. The last thing he would want from this would to be caught, everyone would only talk down upon him on it and then he wouldn't be able to see Hajime like this again. He wouldn't want that to happen.

_**Shhhh~ Gotta be as quiet as a mouse, or else you'll call the police**_

_**And I'll get done for somethin' stupid like disturbance of the peace**_

Nagito has taken notice that Hajime can be careless, always forgetting and losing things. When finding an item belong to Hajime he wouldn't return it, no, he would keep it with him. He has done it many times before. The items are piling up now.

_**And piece by piece I am collecting all the things you leave behind**_

But there are times when Hajime does take his stuff which only sadden Nagito. How will he get something then? Simple. Once the sun sets, he goes over to Hajime's cabin, carefully makes his way to the side and looks through the trash bin every cabin has. He looks until he finds something of value of Hajime. But then again, all of it was Hajime's.

**_And when you don't I rummage through your bins to see what I can find..._**

Touko and Nagito both could see the bond that they have with Byakuya and Hajime. Other call them delusional for it, but they were only blind. They could not see the love between the two.

_**You just don't know it yet but you love me and I love you the same**_

Once they leave this place they always pictured how their lives would be together. When they would date. When they would kiss. When they would marry and start their lives together. They understood them, they completed them, they only need them and no one else.

_**One day we'll have a pretty wedding and I'll be your everything**_

They didn't need anyone else once they would be together. They would be on their every need, on their hands and feet, anything. Since it's them. They had a long life ahead, and they should spent together until the end.

_**We'll be together, yes forever, we will never ever part**_

They wouldn't call this an obsession. No. They wouldn't. Just a great 'liking' toward something. And that 'something, stole their heart. Now, they're just returning the favor.

_**Oh you don't know it yet but baby I've already got your heart**_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: <strong>_I saw a video of someone using this song on these two and I just couldn't help, I'm sorry. VwV Now every time I hear this song I'm gonna think of them. If you want to know the song, just search the title. The story title is the song's name. Anyway~ I hope y'all enjoyed this!_


End file.
